1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pressure detecting devices and, particularly, to a contact pressure and position detecting device and a detecting method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a pressure sensor includes a metal stem having a diaphragm, a semiconductor substrate attached to a surface of the diaphragm, and strain gauges for converting any deformity in the diaphragm into electrical signals. This type of pressure sensor is complex in structure and costly.
What is needed, therefore, is a contact pressure and position detecting device with a simple structure to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.